Unwanted Flirting and a Bar Brawl
by CatchyUsername
Summary: Left alone at a bar, Matthew William is hit on by a man that is clearly much more interested in him then the Canadian would like. However, it seems a certain (awesome) hero comes to save the day.


Matthew Williams rarely went out to go clubbing, or to any parties, and when he did, he stayed close to his friends or stayed on his own. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the wild atmosphere, he just liked to keep to himself, which was rather hard to do when you were surrounded by people on the dance floor that were much more comfortable with showing off than he was.

So when he found out that his brother, Alfred, had found a pretty little lady to dance with and had left him alone at the bar, he wasn't exactly pleased. But he could never stay mad for too long, and the anger soon turned into awkwardness as a man who had had _far_ too many drinks that night sat next to him, along with a sober guy who had a smug look on his face that just screamed, ' _I came here to get drunk, get laid, and get wild_.'

The sober man looked disheveled, and seemed sweaty and tired from dancing all night. He was dressed in a T-shirt and jeans that seemed to slowly be sagging, and were in desperate need of a belt. His wet black hair was pulled into a bun, and even when he sat down he was still far taller than Mattie ever would be.

Matthew forced himself to look away from the guy next to him, and kept his gaze forwards as he stared at the bartender while they made the drinks that the people all the way across from him had made.

"You come here often?" A deep voice said, and it took Matthew a second to realize that the man to his right was speaking to him.

The Canadian turned to see dark blue eyes staring straight at him and he responded with a short stutter before he was cut off again, "Speechless? I have that affect on people." The black haired man said, "I'm Carlos." a smile appeared on his face that was probably meant to be flirtatious, but it just looked plain creepy to Matt.

"Um, hello?" Matthew said, not quite sure how to respond to this situation. Was this guy hitting on him? Was he a friend of Al's that had mistaken him for his twin? Or was this just a guy that was trying to be friendly.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Carlos asked, shifting in his seat. The blond swore that the older man had moved his chair over to him slightly, but it was hard to tell in the dim light.

Mattie shook his head, "No thank you."

Carlos nudged Matthew playfully, although that just added to the thick tension in the air, "Aw, c'mon man, just a small shot. My treat."

This time Matthew sat up a bit more, as if it would help him get away from Carlos as he said, "I'd really rather not. But thank you for the offer." He did his best to try and be polite even though he wanted nothing more then to just walk away now.

"No, I insist. I'm sure you'll like it." Carlos said, his voice becoming a bit quieter, yet still loud enough to hear over the music, and seemed to be more dangerous. He wrapped an arm around Matthew's shoulders, causing him to turn stiff. It didn't help that the guy's breath reeked as well.

Before the nineteen year old could shake off the arm, a loud (and slightly obnoxious) voice boomed through bar area, "Hey! Vhat do you zhink you're doing!" It didn't sound like a question, rather than a demand.

Catching both of their attentions, Carlos and Matthew looked behind them to find the source of the tone, and saw a man with red eyes and white hair. Or maybe it was just very light blonde, it was hard to tell in the light. He had on a blue shirt and black jeans, and had some sort of scarf around his neck. Though it was still very loud in the bar, it seemed as if the sound of his black boots stomping across the floor. People seemed to clear a pathway for him to walk through, and he ended up stopping right in front of both Mattie and the pervert sat next to him.

"Do you zink you can mess vith my boyfriend like zhat?" The silver haired man said in a German accent, a glare hardening on Carlos's face.

Matt was shocked, who even was this guy? Was he going to hit on him too, or was this all just some practical joke?

Carlos was at a loss for words, and the Prussian that seemed to be either really interested in Matthew or very confused took this oppurtunity to give him a punch straight to his nose. Carlos was knocked straight off his seat and clutched his face in pain, and before anyone could even react the white haired stranger pulled Matthew off into the corner of the club where there were less people and it was quieter.

Matthew saw the man laughing and said, "What was that about?" He tried to sound demanding, but it didn't work the way he wanted to and it just sounded like a simple question.

"Zhat guy vas bothering you, and I helped you. It's vhat awesome people do!" The taller man said, a triumphant and toothy smile on his face.

Matthew stared at him for a second. What was he supposed to do, thank him? Ask him why?

"Um, thank you I supp-" He started, but was cut off.

The stranger walked to his side and slung an arm around his shoulders, "Any time. It was zhe least I could do. Call me Gilbert!"

Mattie nodded, "I'm Matthew. Nice to meet y-"

"If you ever need me, don't hesitate to give me a call," Gilbert said, taking a piece of paper out of his pocket and throwing it towards Matthew's hand. After that he walked off, leaving the Canadian alone and confused.

What just happened, he didn't really understand. Gilbert disappeared into the crowd and he looked down at the label above the numbers.

 _Gilbert (Aka The. Best. Guy. Ever.)_

Matt stood up on his toes and could still see Carlos in the bar, on his knees with his hands covering his nose. That was one hell of a punch, Matthew thought.

The blonde slipped the number in his pocket, a still a bit curious but at the same time thankful.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I just wanted to add that I don't really write Prussia too often, and I don't know if I did too well. Also, sorry if I completely butchered the accent. I also wanted to add that the idea from of this story is from Fanfiction Prompts on Tumblr, the url being fanficy-prompts.**

 **Hetalia doesn't belong to me, it is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **Constructive** **criticism is always welcome, and please review! I love feedback!**


End file.
